The present invention relates generally to fishing reels, and more particularly to clicking mechanisms for conventional trolling/bait cast fishing reels that produce an audible indication when fishing line is payed out.
Conventional trolling/bait cast fishing reels are known to include mechanisms that create a clicking noise when fishing line is payed out from the reel, such as when a fish takes a bait. This clicking noise is also audible, however, while the user reels in the fishing line. While the user typically has the option of disengaging the clicking mechanism, such disengagement will also prevent clicking during pay out. It is thus desirable to have a fishing reel employing a clicking mechanism that automatically creates a clicking noise while the fishing line pays out but does not when the fishing line is retrieved.